


Sweet

by CrimsonDragoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Trans Aymeric de Borel, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, aymeric de borel is gay pass it on, no beta we die like men, square enix interrupting our dinner date was a TRAVESTY, wol and aymeric get a second date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDragoon/pseuds/CrimsonDragoon
Summary: It wasn’t often one had a chance to start anew. So when Aymeric and Kai had the opportunity for a second date, one uninterrupted by the call of duty, they would savor it.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my works, so I hope you enjoy! Though this fic does involve a trans guy getting penetrated in the front, I tried to keep all references to body parts vague.

Aymeric could have been dreaming. Through all their trials, all their travails, he never thought that he would have had a moment alone with Kai, much less another. When he opened his manor door, the sight before him was ethereal, almost plucked from his fantasies.

Before him stood the Warrior of Light. No armor, no lance. All he wore was black pants, boots, and a red coat. Aymeric felt a bit overdressed in all his Ishgardian finery, but he had no time to think about it as Kai took his hand, lifting it to his lips.

“You look amazing,” Kai murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of Aymeric’s palm. He could feel the heat of his skin through his gloves, sending heat pooling in his cheeks.

“And so do you,” Aymeric said with a breathy laugh.

It was true. Even with his relatively modest dress, the Raen never failed to catch his eyes. He was striking, with ivory scales and features chiseled from stone. As they stood there, snowflakes melting in his deep red hair, Aymeric was stunned.  Even after Kai let go, he still felt his lips on his hand, a residual heat that refused to leave as he stepped back, holding the door open. The smallest touch, the smallest thought of him was enough to stay in his mind for hours, even days. But he couldn’t be too vulnerable early on, could he? So he gave a smile and ignored the pounding of his heart as he motioned Kai in.

“Come in. I wouldn’t want to leave you out here too long.”

“You know me well,” Kai said with a smile, stepping inside and shrugging off his jacket. “I was never one for the cold, but…”

“But?” Aymeric reached out to take his coat. Kai’s lips widened in surprise, but he handed it over with a shrug.

“...But I don’t mind bearing it for you.” 

“I’m flattered,” Aymeric said, his lips curling into a smile.

Aymeric turned away, partly as a measure to hide his growing flush as he hung Kai’s coat up, and to avoid looking at the deep neckline of Kai’s shirt. It was unseemly to stare at his tanned, sculpted pecs for too long. He owed him more respect than that. He led Kai to the drawing room, where Kai took to wandering, admiring the decor as Aymeric took a seat at the couch, right by the roaring fireplace. 

Everything was immaculate. The room was cleaned, the shelves dusted, the fireplace stoked right before Kai’s arrival. In his opinion, Kai deserved no less, not after all he had done for him. He fought and bled for Ishgard, stayed until he could secure its peace. That wasn’t even considering all the days they had spent together in his office, exchanging idle chatter over tea.

Speaking of tea, the butler entered, setting a tray down at the coffee table. After Aymeric murmured a “thank you” and he left, Kai moved over to the hearth, eyeing the stop above the mantle where Aymeric’s sword sat. His tail swayed from side to side, lifting up a bit as he gave a thoughtful hum.

“Isn’t that your blade?”

Aymeric’s eyes were on his tail. He was keeping watch in case it threatened to knock over the teapot, but he gave an affirmative hum. “It is. Its name is Naegling. Every heir of House Borel has wielded it in battle, including me.”

“Why would you leave it here, then? Wouldn’t you want to bring it with you, just in case?”

“I usually do, but in times of peace, I do not see much reason to,” he said, shaking his head. “If the need arises, I will take it again, but it is my hope that there will be no need to bear arms inside Ishgard’s walls.”

As he spoke, Kai’s head turned to watch him. His golden, dragon-like eyes watched him. Physically and mentally, it was as if he was laid bare under that gaze, and he couldn’t help but squirm in his seat. He knew Kai would not judge him, but he could never get over the intensity of that gaze, how it seemed to pierce right through his own defenses.

"I understand," he said with a nod.

Everything about Kai exuded power. His long strides, his piercing gaze, even the way his muscles moved as he took his seat at the opposite end of the couch, stretching his legs in front of him as he lounged. Though he seemed relaxed, his muscles seemed tense, coiled to strike at the first hint of danger.

“Aymeric.”

Aymeric went rigid, looking up to meet Kai’s gaze. He was staring, wasn’t he?  _ Oh, Halone. _ He thought of the first distraction he could.

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Of course,” Kai said with a nod. Though he smiled, the look in his eyes told Aymeric he knew. It was almost mocking him, but it only made Aymeric want to close the distance and bring their lips together as he reached forward, pouring out two cups of tea. He mixed a spoonful of birch syrup into one, and then handed the other over to Kai.

“Here you go. I kept it strong, like you.”

Kai gave a smirk at that, taking the cup into his hands. “By the kami, you remember that?”

Aymeric laughed before taking a sip of his own tea, taking a moment to savor the sweet birch syrup before replying. “That was the first time anyone had called me sweet. Of course I would remember.”

They took a moment to drink, and this time, Aymeric averted his eyes to the fire. As tempting as it was to admire Kai, he couldn’t get caught staring another time. He had thought himself better than such base desires. He thought back to that day, when they had shared tea at Aymeric’s desk. Unlike now, he had no issue keeping his own desires at bay then. He was simply content with his company.

That was during the war, before Kai had left for the Forelands. What was so different now? Why was Aymeric struggling to tear his eyes away from Kai’s body? He shifted, pressing his legs together as he continued to drink. Though they sat in silence, he could feel Kai’s eyes on him, and he didn’t dare return the gaze until he heard Kai’s voice call out, deep and smooth.

“Could I get a taste of yours?” He asked, setting his cup down.

“Of course,” Aymeric said, extending his arm to offer his cup. 

Kai took the cup into his hands, but set it down on the table with hardly a sniff before moving in closer, until their legs touched. Though he was frozen in place, heat coursed through his body, pooling in his cheeks and in his loins as their eyes met, blue on gold. Kai glanced down at Aymeric’s lips and then leaned in, stopping as their lips brushed together. He silently asked for permission, letting their eyes meet another time.  So, _that_ was what he meant.

Aymeric gave a brief nod before letting his eyelids fall shut. Kai’s lips tasted more indulgent than any of his teas, than even the finest noble cuisine. It took all but a moment for him to become addicted. Kai’s lips were chapped from the cold, but he hardly expected smooth, soft lips from a warrior. It was his scars, his rough edges that left Aymeric’s heart pounding as their lips moved together, their kisses growing deeper.

By the Fury, he hadn’t known how much he had needed this until now. Kai wrapped his arms around Aymeric, pulling him in closer. And in this moment, there was no knocking, no knights barging in to pull Kai away from him. Not a soul needed their presence, and there was no sound but the crackling of the fire and their soft breaths. All it took was the heat of Kai’s tongue to make Aymeric part his lips with a low moan. 

If they were caught together, there would be gossip. Even with all the change Ishgard had endured, many would judge him for laying with a foreigner, much less an Au Ra. But how could he resist a man as strong, as attractive, and as kind as the Warrior of Light? He could not. Besides, there was something about the stigma that made his heart pound faster as his tongue met Kai’s.

As Kai pulled away, he couldn’t help but let out a small whine. 

“Tastes good,” Kai murmured, chuckling as he pressed their foreheads together. After one more kiss, he shifted his weight back to pull further away. It was the polite move, the proper one. Aymeric would have done the same, but he was already intoxicated, lost in the man before him.

Aymeric grasped his arms, stopping him in his tracks. “I want more,” he murmured.

Kai raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Aymeric let their eyes meet again as he nodded. Kai’s eyes were nearly blown black with desire, and there was something about his dark, kiss-swollen lips that made Aymeric make the move this time, pulling him back into a kiss. They let out low moans as they collided and fell down into the couch’s cushions. Before he knew it, Kai was working at the buttons of Aymeric’s coat. As they kissed, he continued to work at his clothes. Aymeric chuckled as he fumbled at the more intricate ties of Aymeric’s shirt, and they took a brief moment to part, both shedding their shirts.

It wasn’t until Aymeric saw his own scars that he realized his own folly. He shifted to cover himself, but Kai took hold of his hands. As he looked down to Aymeric’s chest, his gaze softened.

“C’mon, don’t be embarrassed. You look great,” he said.

A thousand thoughts raced through Aymeric’s head. Should he tell him?  _ Could _ he even tell him? He bit his lip and shifted to look down, but Kai let go, using one hand to lift up Aymeric’s chin. “Here, focus on me instead.” He took one of Aymeric’s hands, pulling it in to rest on one of his pecs. “You can do anything you want. I’m yours, after all.”

Aymeric took hold of Kai’s chest with both hands, squeezing. His pecs were firm, firmer than Aymeric expected, but they had a small amount of give. He brushed his thumb over one of Kai’s nipples, taking interest in Kai’s sharp breath. He let it distract him as he pushed Kai down to lay on the couch, almost burying his face in his chest soon afterwards. When he ran his tongue over one of Kai’s nipples, Kai’s deep, sweet moan sent a shiver through him. It was so much worse, so much more addicting than the taste of his lips as he took the nipple into his mouth, sucking as he teased the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

There was something special about seeing the Warrior of Light so vulnerable, moaning and writing under his touch. All because of  _ him. _ He sucked harder before letting go and switching over to the other side, giving a moan as he teased Kai’s other nipple. Kai threaded his fingers into Aymeric’s hair, gently brushing his bangs back as their eyes met.

Aymeric moved up, and their lips met again. He let his hand move down, stroking the scales of Kai’s jaw before moving down his neck, his chest, and past his firm abs to rest at his belt. Kai let out a moan as his fingers brushed against his bulge. Kai pushed Aymeric’s hand aside, and they parted again as he undid his belt, slipping off his pants and smallclothes in one firm motion.

“...I didn’t think you’d actually have  _ scales _ ,” Aymeric said with a chuckle. He sat back on his heels as he looked down to Kai’s cock. It was thick, thicker than any he had taken before. He felt a trace of nervousness as he reached out, brushing his fingers over the scales that decorated the underside of his shaft. They at least felt soft, softer than the ones that decorated Kai’s arms and legs.

“Don’t judge until you feel them inside you,” Kai said. He reached out, resting his hands on Aymeric’s waist. “Now c’mon, it’s your turn.”

Aymeric froze. A knot formed in his throat, and it took a moment for him to swallow it down and work past it, just enough to form words.

“If you don’t want me after this, I’ll understand,” he said, his tone grim. Part of him knew that Kai would not care, but in the moment, hope seemed like a folly as he took Kai’s hand, slipping it underneath his smallclothes until he felt his fingers, warm and thick, press between his legs.

Kai’s eyes widened for a moment, but he shrugged and pulled his hand out, moving to unbutton Aymeric’s pants. “You’re a man, aren’t you?” Aymeric nodded, and Kai smiled. “I have no issue, then. Besides, we've been through too much together. I couldn't just leave you like that.”

Aymeric’s heart was still pounding as Kai helped him out of his pants and smallclothes, until they were both completely bare. He wasn’t sure if it was the fire’s heat, but he felt almost dizzy as he straddled Kai’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulder, braced against him as he felt Kai’s fingers slip between his legs, rubbing at his most sensitive spot. As pleasure began to take hold, Aymeric kissed at the scales of Kai’s neck, sucking at whatever skin he could find. 

“Is it alright if I go in?” Kai murmured into Aymeric’s ear. Just like his touch, his voice was gentle, almost strained. Holding back.

Aymeric nodded. “Of course-”

He glanced around the room. The one time he actually needed lube, he couldn’t find it. As he was about to curse, Kai leaned over and reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulling out a small vial.

“I always come prepared,” Kai said with a wink. Aymeric would have commented if he wasn’t so relieved. If they had to part for but a moment, that moment would have been torture. After so many months spent pining, he wanted— no, _needed_ to feel this man in his arms.

He bit his lip as Kai entered him. Even if he used one finger at first, Kai’s fingers were thicker than his own. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable as Kai entered with another, slowly stretching him. A mixture of pleasure and the compliments Kai murmured into Aymeric’s ear kept him going as Kai slowly worked him open. He tried his best to relax, and soon after Kai entered his third finger, he withdrew. He should have expected Kai to clean off his fingers with his tongue, but the sight of it still made his breath hitch. Halone, he was hopeless.

“Ready?”

“As I will ever be.”

Kai helped Aymeric position himself, and as Aymeric lowered his hips, slowly taking in more and more, his hands wandered up and down Aymeric’s sides, all over his body, exploring lean muscle and pale scars. Kai didn’t speak, but his gentle gaze said enough. For once, Aymeric felt loved. He felt safe.

He let out a short gasp once he bottomed out. He hadn’t realized how deep Kai was until he rolled his hips. They had only started, and he could hardly think, or even meet Kai’s gaze for a moment before desire overwhelmed him. Their lips met again, and Kai’s hands moved to settle on Aymeric’s hips. Through muffled moans, Aymeric moved his hips, setting a decent pace. There was so much he wanted to say, but as they pulled away to breathe, every sensation combined to overwhelm his thoughts. Kai’s cock felt divine inside him, filling him in a way he never could have imagined before.

He wasn’t sure if another man could satisfy him this much. They fit together almost perfectly with Aymeric in Kai’s lap, as if they were made for each other. Kai’s grip on Aymeric’s hips tightened, and he began to thrust up, deep into Aymeric. Aymeric’s resulting moan was higher, thinner. If it wasn’t Kai, he would have been embarrassed.

“I’m not sure how long I can hold back,” Kai whispered.

“Then don’t.”

Kai shifted, pushing his hips out a bit farther before gripping Aymeric’s hips harder. And then, he started to thrust. All Aymeric could do was brace himself against Kai, panting as pleasure took hold of his every thought. He could hardly even speak, save to gasp Kai’s name as he felt him thrust harder and faster until Aymeric fell apart with a loud moan. He muffled it by pulling Kai into a deep kiss, their lips crashing together as he soon felt Kai pulse and throb inside him.

Even after they had fallen from their climaxes, they remained on the couch, panting, sweaty, satisfied. 

“I love you,” Aymeric murmured. Their gazes met, and Kai gave him a weary chuckle. 

“And I love you.”

Their tea sat forgotten in their cups, long cooled by now. But there would be plenty of other opportunities for tea, even if they had to fight tooth and nail for them.

**Author's Note:**

> (Shoutouts to the horny demon that possessed me last night for helping me write this)


End file.
